I Finally Found You
by emerlean
Summary: Amy Rose, a desperate hedgehog that loves Sonic. But Sonic has a secret crush on Sally Acorn. She tries every way to separate the two hedgehogs to have him all to herself. Amy is tired of all the interruptions from Sally, that she forces herself to escape the human dimension and travel back home, BYGONE ISLAND. Sonic notices this and is eager to search for her NO. MATTER. WHAT.
1. Decision

**Hello everyone! Well, I wanted to start a new story and I hope this one goes well, not like my other previous story. So, don't judge me on my writing, spelling and grammar because I'm still learning. I'll try to make this very detailed and specific as I can. It make take some time to upload another chapter but please be patient. Thank you so much for spending your time on reading my story ^.^ Enjoy!**

 **(Side Note): This takes place in the version of Sonic X**

* * *

 **THE PARK...**

"THAT'S IT!" Amy screamed in anger. She cleansed her fists tight into a ball. Which called Sally's attention, she rushed in with a grumble.

"What is it now, pinkie?!" her eyebrows pulled downwards. Crossing her arms, waiting for an answer from the upsetting looking hedgehog. From the sound of her voice, Amy face expression changed, into something scarier. She turned her face to the annoyance of Sally Acorn.

"Whats _wrong_ is that _you_ keep taking Sonic away from me!" she barked, slightly surprising the girl, "Every time Sonic and I have a little moment, you always manage to take him away! You ruin everything!" she stomped.

Sally's mouth fell open, letting out a fake gasp. "ME? Oh dear..." she started up with a sarcastic act, "How could I have done that to you? Well first let me start off by saying...HE DOESN'T DESERVE A PATHETIC LITTLE GIRL LIKE YOU!" her eyes shot daggers at her.

Amy clenched her teeth in rage, thinking to herself, " _Wrong move_ " she swift her wrist and out quickly came her hammer. Sally's eyes then flickered up at the ball of anger she has become, regretting she should have left her alone.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" she went in for a big leap and quickly rushed her hammer down, aiming her target. But sadly, she missed by a dodge. Sally jumped aside to the ground. She was worried now. She had no weapons and the only skills she had was martial arts but that wasn't going to be very much useful against a hammer that could break her apart. "I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE!" she wheeled up her hammer once more but she was too quick for Sally to have enough time to dodge it again, she slammed a hit that launched her a few feet into the air, painfully hitting the ground, her body dug deep into the dirt. "DON'T MESS WITH ME!" she finally said. She hanged her hammer over her shoulder, showing victory, she turned her heel and walked away home. Sally was knocked out for a while, had very little strength to pick herself up.

* * *

 **AT THE MANSION...**

Amy was alone in her room, alone with her thoughts. Thinking all the times Sonic and her used to hang out, as friends. All those things they did before Sally even came. She was happy and calm at peace. Everything was perfect. But there was some times when Amy tries to flirt with him, but Sonic didn't return the feeling. Which was totally okay by her, as long as she had him. But everything as changed when Sally arrived. Sonic and Amy's time were now limited by Sally's selfishness and jealousy. She kept them apart to have him all to herself. Though, Sonic would even agree to hang out more with Sally than with Amy. Which left her heartbroken, anger, jealousy and hate towards her. And all Sonic did was nothing but reject her, sometimes leaving her in tears.

She tried to hold back her tears that already want to let go. Telling herself that she'll be okay, but everything wasn't okay. She couldn't take it anymore. Her heart hurt even more when she was telling herself, _"I'm going away, far away."_ Apart from her family and friends she loved the most. But it was good. For Sonic. All she's been is a bother to everyone and especially him. He'll finally be happy like...with Sally. _"Sally's right,"_ she thought, _"She belongs with him, not me."_ she finally admitted. She'll make her wish come true, by going away, just like she always wanted.

She put on a brave face. Hiding back the pain. She walk over to her closet and took out a travel case and opened it widely on her bed. She took out every clothes she kept in her drawers but only having very few outfits. She neatly folded them and stuffed them inside the case. She filled up the case with stuffy bears, blankets, shoes, few accessories and extra clean inner wear. She looked at a picture frame that was besides her bed. She grabbed a hold of it in her hands. A picture of Sonic and her. Amy, giving him a death hug and Sonic with a painful looking face, trying to hold it in. She smiled weakly at the picture and put it inside the case. She took another one, seeing a picture of her friends all together. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and herself, hugging Sonic of course.

She closed the case shut. Heading for the door, she heard her balcony doors flew open. She turned around to see Sonic landing on his feet. Greeting her with grin.

"Hey, Amy." he smiled wildly.

She gasped,"SONIC!" she quickly ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Ugh, Amy?" he asked.

"Yes, Sonic?" saying in high pitched voice.

"Have you seen Sally anywhere?" he said with concern. Amy's eyes widened at the name. Her amusement feeling suddenly went down. She quickly released him, taking a few steps back, catching Sonic's attention.

"Uh, Sally? No, no I haven't seen her all day," she lied,"Why?"

"I need to tell her something." he scratched his head. "Is something wrong?" he asked, noticing her worried look.

"Nope. Nothing at all. Why?"

"You seem a little...off today." he wasn't quite sure whether to believe her or not. He was suspecting something and Amy knew it. His eyes searched the room, almost falling into place where the suitcase was. Amy quickly jumped onto her bed, covering the case with the bed sheets.

"Amy, what are you hiding?" he ask, walking closer.

"Uh, nothing!" she nervously pushed the case to the end of the bed.

"You sure?" he said, leaning to Amy.

"Yup! Plus, its nun of your business." she said, crossing her arms.

"Alright. If you say so. See you later." he waved and speed off out of the balcony doors. Amy quickly rushed off her bed, locking the doors shut. _"Phew, that was close."_ she thought.

She started walking around in circles, thinking. If she was going to go away, how is she going to get there? She remembered hearing a conversation between Sonic and Knuckles. Talking about getting back to their home planet and the chaos emeralds were the only thing that could help them getting back home. So that was it. Tails had all the chaos emeralds and all she had to do is ask him.

"And I know exactly where I'm going. **BYGONE ISLAND**."

~O~O~

Tails was in the garage, fixing up a new invention. Slightly interrupted by Amy, coming in with a smile on her face.

"Hey Tails!" she waved happily.

Tails flipped up his welding helmet, meeting Amy's greeting. "Hey, Amy. Whats up?" he said, turning off his welding laser.

"Well, I was wondering...How's that teleportation thing coming along?" she leaned towards the device, observing a few missing parts.

"Hmm. Very good actually. I'll probably have it done by tomorrow. Why you ask?" he asked, now grabbing a wrench from his tool box.

"The thing is, I want to get out of here, you know, escaping Earth. Travel to another dimension?" she replied nervously, knowing that Tails will freak out.

"What! Amy! What are you thinking?! Why?"

"Listen, Tails. I know it may seem alarming but...I really want to get back home. I just can't stand it here. Please?" she pleaded with palms together.

"Amy, no. I just can't do that. If you left, do you know how much hurt you'll cause to the Thorndyke family and us?" he said.

"Yes I know. But I don't care," she lied,"I just feel like I'm not wanted here. I'm a bother, Tails." she said straight up. Tails way of saying "bother", isn't exactly what he thought. More like "annoying". But this wasn't right.

"Amy, if you really feel that way, then I guess I can't stop you." he closed his eyes. Amy's eyes widened with hope. Is Tails really going to let her go?

"Tails, are you saying that-" she was immediately interrupted.

"You don't know what trouble you're getting into. But I'll help you if it'll make you feel better." he said sadly.

Amy gasped in delight. "Oh, thank you Tails!" she ran up to him, giving him a big bear hug.

"So, my idea of making this teleportation device is to simply build it as high and wide for all of us, giving us enough time to go through without limitations. But that could take ages to build, but for one person to go through, and calculating the size of it, it may take up to a day to get it done." he said, measuring the invention.

"So what do I have to do?" she asked politely.

"Well, honestly, do you mind bringing me a sandwich? I'm kind of hungry, he-he." he said nervously rubbing his head, hoping she won't get mad.

She grumbled. "Fine." she walked out of the garage in a hurry.

~O~O~

Sonic was running happily with a grin on his face, as usual. Minding his own business, now thinking to run up to a random park and smell the beautiful flowers in bloom. As so, he did. He ran to the closet park he could find. Spotting a bush of flowers that was next to a tree. He rushed without hesitation. He yanked out a beautiful red rose that was bigger than the rest, taking a big inhale of the scent, he heard a distress calling from a few feet away. He squinted to see a better view from where the noise came from. He gasped at what he saw. Sally was badly hurt with bruises, a black eye, scraped knees an she was all covered with dirt. She saw Sonic, looking very blurry, he rushed over to her side. Dropping the rose behind.

"Sally, what happened to you? Was it Eggman?" he sounded devastated. But Sally didn't have the strenght to talk or even to move an inch. She coughed once again and closed her eyes. Hearing the blue hedgehog calling her name various of times. But her weak hearing made it impossible for her to listen for so long.

Sonic wasn't going to give up on her answering his question. He carefully carried her up and ran back to the mansion.

~O~O~

Amy walked into the hidden laboratory, dragging her suit case along with her, bringing an extra bag of food. She knocked on the tall metal door, letting Tails know that she was coming in.

It was very late and Amy hoped Tails was done with his invention. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible before Sonic even found out what she did earlier. She really regretted it.

The huge metal door slid open and quickly shut as soon as Amy came in.

Tails was just adjusting one more knob before he was entirely finished. Putting down his wrench, he noticed Amy with a weak smile. He too smiled back.

"So...are you ready?" he asked. Amy replied with a nod. Tails pushed a green button, which it seemed to Amy that he wished it didn't work. Just his luck, it did. Tails wasn't really the type of person whom failed at inventing inventions such as this one. Tails let out a sigh of grief.

But he did succed. He should be happy that it did. Another invention well done.

His teleportation device turned on. A bright blue light that glowed through out the room. But all she could see was spiral spinning around the blue glowing light. She walked a few steps closer to it, but was stopped by Tails.

She could tell that he didn't want her to go. And neither did she, but she knew it was right.

"Before you go, you must type down the location you wished to go. From there, it will open up a portal and that will take you to that place." he said, handing her a keyboard.

"Sure." she said coldly. She took the keyboard from his hands and put an arm around it to make sure Tails wasn't peeking. She didn't want for him to know. Either wise, Sonic will ask him and for sure they will start looking for her.

She quickly punched down the words **"** **BYGONE ISLAND"** and submitted it. She handed over the keyboard and walked over to the teleportation device.

"Are you sure about this? About not telling me where you're going?" he added.

"Yes, but don't worry. I can take care of myself. I'll be alright. And when the time is right, I'll come back." she patted him on the head.

He nodded.

"And tell Sonic..." her expression changed, "...that I regret what I did."

And just like that, Amy had already walked inside. Her body image growing dimmer and dimmer as the more deeper she went.

And those where her final words of Amy Rose. The last that Tails were to here from ever again.

* * *

 **Finally finished! But to tell you what, I even got interested in writing my own story and can't wait till what happens next. I really hope that you did enjoy this chapter of my very first sonamy fanfic. I would really appreciate it with comments. Thank you!**

 **(P.S) Sorry if there is mispelled words or wrong grammar.**


	2. Finally Home

**Hello everyone. I'm back with another chapter and hopefully you are enjoying and satisfied with this. Thank you for the reviews! :D**

 **Gosh, I'm so boring I don't know what to say ._. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tails stood there. In silence. He didn't know for how long he did, but he kept quiet for a long time.

Amy Rose. Amy Rose was gone forever. He'd never thought that it would come to this.

Scenes from her started to flash back into his mind. Noticing that her sweet scent was left behind in the big quiet lab.

He walked over to the counter and pushed the power button off. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"How am I going to tell Sonic?!" his fingers now curled up into a fists. He had to find a reason to tell him why Amy left. But Amy didn't tell him why.

But not just Sonic but the whole gang. Now he was the one that wanted to get away. Why couldn't Amy deal with this when she was back here? Leaving the whole problem to poor Tails.

He looked at his teleportation machine and glared at it. "Why did I invent you?" he asked to himself. He took his machine and carried it at the corner of the room. Placing it there, he bent down on his knees and brought his hands to the floor. His fingers gently patted the corners of the floor tile until he heard an instant "CLICK".

He pulled the fake floor tile out of the way as he saw a metal panel door with a keypad. He attached this security with it so when someone inserts the wrong key code, an alarm will on. He quickly punched in four digit numbers as his security door accepted it with a green blinking light that flashed within his eyes. He opened the medal panel door and inside was his hidden in-floor storage. It was built quite big when he had time to do so. He decided to hide his machine inside his storage so that no one will even dare to find it.

He quickly shut the panel door and placed back the fake floor tile. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his knees.

He then heard a "BAM!" coming from inside the house. He ran to the nearest computer and checked the security cameras.

He gasped at what he saw, breaking a sweat, his heart started pounding.

Sonic was back.

* * *

"Quick! Sally needs help!" Sonic shouted, which his voice echoed all around the mansion.

And the first to come out of the whole house was Chris. He ran to Sonic with a worried look in his face.

"Sonic! What happened?!" he asked.

"Quickly, wheres Ella!" he completely ignored his question.

Chris pointed to the kitchen. "There, she's in there!"

Sonic didn't hesitate to wait. He flashed by Chris in a dash.

~O~O~O~

"Ella!" Sonic yelled out. Completely scaring the hell out of her, dropping her dipped chocolate spoon. But she didn't seem to care at the moment but Sonic's urgent call.

"Yes, Sonic?!" she still tried to control her startled heart beat. But she no needed to ask. She already saw what has happened.

She nodded as she understood what she had to do. She signaled Sonic to quickly follow her the nursery room.

There, Sonic placed Sally in the soft foam bed. He gently stroked her hand and brought it up to his chest.

"Don't worry, Sal. You'll recover, I just know it. And once you do, they're going to pay to who ever did this to you, I promise." he said, holding her hand tighter.

Sonic not knowing, Sally was listening.

" _And once you do, they're going to pay to who ever did this to you, I promise._ " Was all that she heard. She never thought that Sonic would go this far, ... for her. She thought that Sonic truly loved her, that he'll do anything for her. But this...was way too far. If he would ever to find out that Amy did this to her, she didn't even want to know how he would react.

But for now, she had to keep it a secret, for Amy. Though she never would've done something like this. Ever.

"Sonic?" interrupted Ella, "I believe its time for you to go now." she pointed towards the door.

Despite the request, he knew that he had to let her rest. He gently placed her hand aside of her body. Thinking of planting her a kiss, but he let it go this time. He walked out the door, past Ella, he gave her please-do-a-good-job-face. Smiled weakly and closed the door behind him. He had nothing else to do but just wait. But he wasn't the type of guy to just wait around. He had to do something to keep himself busy and the incident out of his mind. For now, he'll go check up on Amy.

He'll get Sally to answer his questions another time.

* * *

 **AT BYGONE ISLAND...**

Amy arrived. To the place where she'd always hoped for. This island was like her second home and no one knew about it but her and her deceased parents.

The portal disappeared in an instant. Which made her jump.

She took one look around around the area. The rough sand that crunched with every step she took. The cold strong wind that blew through her quills. The mountains that we covered in green. The tall palm trees that rocked back and forth, swishing and rustling against each other. And the big blue ocean waves that made a loud splash when ever they hit.

She was at the right place. Hopefully she was there alone.

She dragged her suitcase which no longer wanted to roll with the ground that wasn't cement. She carried it while she went inside into the big forest.

Its been a long time since she visited this place. She was just a tiny hoglet. She remembered having picnics here with her parents.

 _"A very beautiful day, mother."_ she called out. Her memories flashed back into her mind.

 _"It certainly is, Rory."_ her mother agreed.

 _"I want to have picnics like this everyday!"_ she through her hands in the air.

She remembered her mother's smile after that. As if she was saying, _"of course"._

She walked deeper into the woods where she heard a lot of animal noises coming from every place. But that wasn't going to stop her from going to where she wanted to go. But with her heavy suitcase dragging her down, she wanted to rest for a while.

Luckily, she found big pile of leafs stacked in the middle of the forest. Strange. It was like someone was setting it up for her. It was neatly made.

She didn't mind to whom it belonged too. Walking to the leaf bed, she dropped her suitcase and went running for it.

She leaped, letting gravity pull her down, she fell right past the leaf bed and went straight down, landing in a giant pit hole. _"A trap!"_ she thought.

She opened her eyes. Letting the color of the world come back into her eyes, or at least that's what she thought. She looked up, seeing a black figure, more like a human shape. But with the sun in her eyes, she hardly cold tell what it was. And that figure quickly disappeared.

She felt a rough texture at the bottom of her palms and noticed that she was caught in a net. It suddenly started to rise up from the pit, taking it with her. The more the net arose, the more her body pressed into a curled ball. Making it harder to breath.

She finally was out of the pit. But was still captured inside the net and having no knife or weapon, except her hammer, to break free.

She looked over her shoulder to see who captured her but in a blink of an eye, the strange figure moved very quickly that she hardly noticed it spraying her with a wet liquid.

She took a small whiff and coughed uncontrollably. She felt dizzy and light headed, her heart started beating faster and harder that she could almost hear it. Her eyes lost track and of sight, she saw so many numbers of the strange person that was gaining up on her.

Her head hung low, closing her eyes and fainted.

* * *

 **AT THE MANSION...**

"Yo, Amy!" Sonic barged into the hedgehog's territory (room).

* * *

 **So sorry I took so long to update. But I had a lot of thinking to do about this one. And yet, I finally came up with a conclusion. Hopefully you guys are anxious about the next chapter, right?**

 **Please tell me what you guys think and feel free to tell me any ideas to make this story better.**

 **Sorry for bad grammar or misspelling words. Until next time.**


	3. Explanation

**Hey guys! Thank you for your encouragement on the views and and reviews! I really do appreciate it and I want you to know that it makes me happy. This really helps me on writing more chapters often. Thank you so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **AT THE MANSION...**

"Yo, Amy!" Sonic barged into the pink hedgehog's territory (room).

He immediately knew that something was up or better yet, missing. Because he saw that Amy's drawers and closets were wide open and empty. Has she been robbed? No way. Amy could have attacked back and later on warned them later. But this was unusual. Maybe she was hiding somewhere and was ready to jump at Sonic like she normally did.

But he walked in anyway. He checked her closet and thankfully she wasn't there. He scratched the back of his head. The blue hedgehog was clueless at the sight of Amy and her things missing.

 _She's probably playing hide in seek._ Sonic thought. But he didn't have time to be playing silly games. Not when something serious had happened.

He walked across the room, opening the balcony doors and checked for her there. Nothing.

He remembered entering through here and seeing Amy hiding something. Something big that she dropped when Sonic was approaching close to her. Not to mention how weird she acted. Even when he mentioned asking about Sally. But either way, he checked under her bed. Spotless. Amy was really good at keeping things clean and organized.

Sonic scratched his head once more and thought he should give up for now. He dashed down stairs to check up on Sally.

* * *

 **AT BYGONE ISLAND...**

Amy had just woken up. She weakly opened her eyes as her vision came back to her. Didn't know where she was. Looked like a underground burrow to her. She felt her fingertips touch the most furry, slimmest, and stinkiest thing she had ever experienced.

She bolted right up, shaking her shoulders with a scream.

"Ahhhh!" she jumped off of the ugliest thing she was laying down on. She cocked her head. A bed made out of fur? She took a whiff of herself, definitely not liking the scent. "Ewww, I smell like it too!"

She jumped at the sound of someone saying, "SHHHH!"

She quickly weld out her hammer and was in defense mode. She remembered where the voice came from and without looking, she purposely swinged her hammer, aiming at the anonymous someone. But she missed, seeing it dodge her attack.

Pulling out her hammer out of the broken floor she made, she weld it once more.

"Show yourself!" she ordered, now that the person was hiding. "Or I'll break this-what ever you call it, into pieces!" she warned. She knew that no one can stand a threat, not when its made by Amy Rose.

"Alright, I'll show myself. Just put your weapon down!" a voice replied.

Amy blinked in disbelief. All the time she thought that this person was a man, but...its a girl. A raspy voice that replied to her, was a girl? But she wasn't going to let her guard down just because this someone was a girl. She did it once and she'll do it again. It doesn't change the fact that she kidnapped her. As long as she showed herself, she'll put her hammer down.

Amy squinted at the sight of the girl coming out of the shadows. Clearly, she was wearing a brown coat and a hoodie over her shady face. She pulled back her hoodie over her head, revealing what was hidden underneath.

Amy eyes sparkled, releasing her hammer as it disappeared. She really liked what she saw. A cute little cub (Badger). Her big blue eyes. Furry, bushy brown ears. Two big brown stripes that mark each of her eyes that follow back to two long locks of fur wrapped in strings. Orange fur. And a peach colored muzzle with a button shaped nose in the middle.

"You. Are. So. ADORABLE!" Amy came running towards her. But the badger was quick on her feet and went by past her. She kept her distance from the creature that wanted to embrace. And Amy knew that she was being disrespectful. That's the kind of reaction she would get from a stranger. She didn't know her.

Amy cleared up her throat and said, "What is your name?"

The badger was a little unsure if she should give her, her name. But it looks like she could trust her with that.

"Sticks." she shyly replied. Amy giggled, noticing her missing tooth.

"Amy." the hedgehog pressed into her chest.

"So, what kind of animal are you? Are you part of the government? Are you a secret agent that has come to spy on me? I knew it. You _are_ the agent. I have discovered you!" Sticks said completely out of nowhere.

Amy's jaw dropped. This was something totally unexpected that she totally didn't expect. What's up with the new changed of topic all of a sudden? It was something else, or this badger seemed paranoid.

"Uh..." Amy was left out of words. She didn't know how to reply to these questions she was asking. "NO! Hehe. Why won't we just get to know each other better, eh?" laughing shyly.

"Okay?" agreed Sticks.

* * *

 **AT THE MANSION...**

"Sal?" Sonic knocked the door before entering. He heard footsteps coming to the door as the middle aged women appeared behind it.

"Hello, Sonic. If its Sally you want to see, she's ready for you. But I can only let you in for a few minutes. She still needs her rest." Ella informed him.

Sonic replied with a commonly nod.

He walked in as he closed the door behind him. Seeing Sally, still laying in bed. He walked up and sat down on a chair beside her.

"Hey." Sonic started. He pretended to have a real smile on his face but deep down inside, he was felt guilty and hurt that he couldn't save her from the horrible thing that happened. But even yet, he was going to find out now and why.

Sally's ears twitch at the only voice in the room, felling happy that they were finally alone.

"Sonic..." she mumbled. She was still a bit weak to speak. But it was clear enough for Sonic to hear.

Sonic's eyes flicked right up as he grabbed Sally's hand.

"SAL! You okay?!" he jumped from his seat, knocking it down.

"I am, now that you're here." she looked at him with a weak smile. But that smile was suddenly gone. Seeing Sonic's face expression change really disturbed her. She thought he was happy to see that she was alive and that really mattered.

"Sal..." he sighed. Looking away from her, "Who did this to you? And I want you to tell me honestly why did this someone do this." he looked back at her with a stern face.

Sally kept quiet. She replied with a total blank face, left speechless. Unless she replied with an answer, Sonic will just continue looking at her with that same scary, serious face. She honestly didn't want to tell him. Tell him that _she_ did this to her. She wouldn't want to know how he would react if she did have the intent to tell him. But half of her did want to say it. Thinking that Sonic won't even care because he doesn't like Amy as much as he likes her.

"If I told you, what would you do?" Sally asked. She still wanted to make sure.

"They'll pay back with their life's." he said, holding her hand tighter. His eyebrows grew more and more angrier by the minute. If he continues like this, he'll get wrinkles pretty soon.

 _SONIC!_ Thought Sally. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Amy...he will be after Amy?! No. This is not him. Sonic isn't like that at all. He never saw Sonic this serious before, and its all because of her. If only Sonic knew that he shouldn't have to do this for her. But he will take no exceptions. Not in a situation like this. She didn't want something so dangerous to happen to Amy, even though she disliked her very much. But Amy is also a very important part in his life just as well as she is.

She kept quiet, looking away from his gaze. She felt her hand a sudden release of a tight grasp, now that those pair of hands are holding her shoulders steady.

"SALLY, TELL ME NOW!" he blurted out. Shaking her, not realizing that he is hurting her. But Sally tried to hide the pain. He released her, noticing what he has done. Seeing her "pain" face, he walked a few steps back.

"Just tell me," trying to control himself, "Why is it so hard _not_ to tell me?"

"Because it will surprise you if I did." Sally found herself rubbing her shoulders. Sonic, noticing, he walked back and took her into his arms.

"Sorry." holding her tight, "But what do you mean by that? Is it someone I know?" he asked.

"Very." she replied, "And it was Amy. She did this to me." she finally said.

His eyes widened. He quickly released her, looking right into her eyes. Amy? Amy did this to her? No. He laughed. No, this couldn't be the work by Amy Rose. There was just no possible way that he was going to believe that.

"Sally, please tell me that your joking. You _are_ joking, right?" he faked laughed. Sally just didn't seem convinced. Couldn't Sonic tell? Didn't he believe her?

"No, I'm not." Sally said like nothing.

"Look, this just doesn't make me believe that Amy did this to you. I'm not going to offend you but, I think you knocked out pretty hard." he started to panic. He tried controlling his temper that maybe Sally still wasn't telling the truth about who did this to her. Was she trying to defend them by lying and blaming it on another person? "I know that Amy could be violent and scary sometimes but she will never hurt y-"

"SONIC!" Sally interrupted, "Do these injuries look like they just happen to fallen from the sky?! NO! She did this to me! This proves enough that she is a very violent and dangerous girl I ever fought with!" she blurted out. Tears happen to appear from her eyes.

"What. Did. She. Do?! What. Did. You. Say?!" his voice grew louder.

"That's right, Sonic! Now, tell me why did she do this? Revenge? Revenge of what?! But...would I ever lie to you?!"

That was enough of what Sonic heard from her. He stormed out of the room. Slamming the door shut. Noticing Ella, he walked by with a grumble.

"Did everything go well?" she asked, trying to calm him down.

"Just great." he said sarcasticly.

 _Now time to find Amy._ He thought.

* * *

 **Phew! I finally finished! I was really in a hurry to get this done and I know that some of you are just happen to read it. So that's why I didn't want to make you wait any longer.**

 **Reviews are acceptable. Tell me what you think. Is this the type of reaction you wanted from Sonic?**

 **Sorry if there is any wrong grammar or spelling. Until next time! :)**


	4. Regret

**Thanks for the views and reviews! I'm just going to tell you that this is going to be my favorite chapter. Not my "most favorite" because its not coming yet. So, I received a comment from** **Unknown** **, asking me on how would Sonic react about Amy.**

 **Hurt? Sadness? Regret? Worried? I'll take your word up on that ;) Thank you so much for that comment. It gave me a great idea for this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **AT THE MANSION...**

 _Now, time to find Amy._ Sonic thought.

His fingers were curled up into fists, his eyebrows furrowed in anger and his shoes stomped at every step.

 _Amy, how could you?_ He thought. _And me, saying that stupid thing before._

 _"They'll pay back with their life's."_ those words popped back into his mind. _I'm such a dummy_ (dumb a**). Just how could he say that? Well, to be in fact, he didn't know it was going to be Amy. Sally took him by surprise when she said that.

Instead of running, he walked up the stairs. Something unusual that he has never done before. Even he found himself weird. After all those steps, he was finally at Amy's front door.

He thought that maybe Amy was already in her room by now. And again, he invited himself in.

"Amy?" taking a peek into her room. But he saw that she wasn't there again. Only how she left it. Empty. Quiet. A heavy sigh came out of his mouth.

 _Where could she be?_ He scratched his head in confusion. _Maybe she's with Tails._

He dashed down stairs into the garage.

* * *

 **AT BYGONE ISLAND...**

"Okay, so tell me again. You don't know your age?" Amy asked.

"Nope." Sticks said cheerfully.

"Wow."

"And what about you?" Sticks said.

"I'm nine years old." she informed her.

"You're that old!" Sticks screamed, pulling her locks, "Not even I!"

Amy had her "really?" face. But she shook it off.

And now, change of topic. "So, why _did_ you kidnap me?" Amy felt a little guilty by using the word "kidnap" even though it seemed to her that she was just a cub for her to understand. Eventually, she did.

"Well," she scratched her chin, "I thought that the government agents were after you. But then I also thought that you _were_ the agent and probably I was going to kill you after that." she tapped her tip fingers nervously.

Amy just ignored the "kill" part. Though it was a surprise to her that Sticks would ever kill someone. But now that they knew each other, Sticks would do no harm to her whats so ever.

"So you rescued and kidnapped me at the same time." she wasn't even asking a question.

"Pretty much." she replied with a nod.

"And what's the trap for?" she asked.

"To catch food." and what she meant by that is that she was trying to catch _living_ food to eat. Well, that settles everything. The government agents weren't after her. Amy wasn't an agent. And Sticks pretty much lived by herself. Yeah.

"Oh, wait. Wheres my suitcase?" Amy pointed out.

"Uh," she tapped her chin, "The same place where you fell into the trap. Right where you left it."

"Darn." Amy couldn't believe that Sticks was spying on her like that. Not to mention how she fell. That really hurt.

"We can go get it together?" Sticks suggested.

Amy nodded.

* * *

Tails quickly made it to the garage before Sonic did. He tried to shake off the shivers that were crawling up all over him. His tails fuzzed up when he heard the voice of his blue friend.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted. Just stopping at the front of the door of the garage.

"Uh...yes Sonic?" he completely avoid eye contact. He felt bad for doing this but he wasn't ready to tell him yet. He just didn't know what to say right now.

"Do you know where Amy is?" he walked into the garage.

 _Oh no._ he thought. He started to break up a sweat.

"Amy, huh? Nope. Didn't see her all day today. Why?" he lied. Another thing that he did wrong. He's gonna have to tell him sooner or later or else he's going to regret it later. Or maybe Sonic won't even trust him no more as his sidekick and best friend. _Great. Just great._

"This is turning out quite odd." Sonic rubbed his chin. By the minute, he was suspecting something.

Tails had to think fast before this conversation gets even deeper. "Uh, well. The last time I saw her was when she was going shopping. But she never said where."

"Huh? Well, thanks Tails. You helped me big time." he was off in a dash. _Yeah, even though she's not here._ At least that gave him time to think.

~O~O~O~

Sonic arrived at station square. Seeing that there were tons of shops, Sonic didn't know which one Amy was in. But he wasn't going to give up just yet. He'd even check the whole Earth if he had to.

Taking a step before running off, his stomach growled.

"Can't run on a empty stomach." he shrugged. He search for the nearest hot dog stand while catching a glimpse of Cream, Cheese and Ella going grocery shopping. He quickly snatched a hot dog from the guy and through in some extra coins as he dashed off to his friends.

"Hey, Cream!" he said, taking a quick bite out of his hot dog, "Cheese and Ella." talking over his muffled mouth. "You haven't seen Amy anywhere, have you?" he said, gulping down his mushed food.

"No, Mr. Sonic," Cream replied, "Is she in trouble?" her eyes now looked worried.

"Uh, no Cream!" taking another bite. But to be in fact, he didn't know if Amy was okay. All he wanted to know is where she went. He never questioned himself if Eggman was part of this. Did he have her as hostage, so that he can go rescue her while still picking a fight? But that also doesn't explain why her room was empty and not leaving a note to where she had gone to or haven't told anyone. But he didn't want to worry Cream about this either, or for her to get involved in this situation.

"I'm just in the search for her today, that's all."

"Hmmm. I find that kind of weird, Sonic." Ella said.

"Huh? What's weird." finishing off his last piece of hot dog.

"Usually, its Amy who always looks for you at these time of hours but now its vise versa. Why is that?"

"Uh, sorry guys but the hedgehog gotta run! See ya!" he salute them as a dismissal and dashed off again.

Its not that he desperately wants to search for her but he had to since he really didn't have a choice. But...he started to get worried. Not having Amy around, just didn't feel right. He got used to pretty much what Amy could through at him. Hugs, kisses, smirk, wink and even letters. Something that he hasn't been used to before. Its like releasing your own kid to be living by themselves. That's how he felt. He felt that he needed Amy. He needed to know that she was alright, no matter what.

In a split of a second, Sonic had already looked all over the city and no trace of her since! He saw that the sun was half way down behind mountains. He had to get back home soon.

He did one more round around the city before he got back.

* * *

"I should tell him. It can't go on like this any longer. I just can't lie to him anymore." Tails walked around in circles. Deciding whether to tell Sonic the truth or not. He stared at the mirror. Looking at his reflection, he put on a brave face. But then backfired as he imagined Sonic's reaction to Amy's disappearance.

"I gotta tell Sonic the truth."

"Tell me what?" Sonic had just returned from the city as he eavesdropped Tails talking to himself.

"AHHH!" Tails jumped in surprise, "Don't scare me like that, Sonic." he pinned his hand to his chest, trying to control his racing heartbeat.

"Sorry, bud. Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?" he walked up closer to see him better.

Tails' tails fuzzed up again. Sonic notices this and he could tell that he was hiding something. If it involves the word "nervous" in it, its pretty obvious for Tails to show it.

"Uh, Sonic? There is something I needed to tell you." he fingertips tapped nervously, "I lied to you about Amy..."

Sonic's eyes widened, ears twitched, arms hanged low from his crossed arms. He really seemed interested in what Tails was gonna say. He gave him a look, as if he was telling to go on.

"The thing is...Amy is gone."

That was it. That was the last thing that Sonic ever wanted to hear.

"She's not here. She will never come back. She left for good." Tails looked away, he didn't want to see his reaction. He waited and waited or him to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. He looked at him again, and he saw him with big widened eyes and his mouth was mid open.

"Tails, please. Say this isn't so. Please, just say that you're joking about this."

"This isn't something I'd joke around with Sonic. If it involves a friend, its something that is takin' seriously. She really _did_ leave."

"Where! Where'd she go?" he took a hold of his shoulders.

"That's the problem. She didn't tell me where. I'm guessing that she didn't want either of us to follow her where she went." Tails didn't even dare mention the teleportation device. If Sonic were ever to find out about this, and using the power of the chaos emeralds, he would be screwed.

"All I know, is that she is in this world." _But in another dimension._ He thought.

 _So that explains why her room was empty._

"But she did say something before she left." he added rubbing his chin.

"What is it?" he tightened his grasp on Tails' shoulders, almost shaking.

"She said to tell you that she regretted something. Something she did before. Do you know what it i- uh Sonic?" either was his imagination or Sonic's iris just got smaller.

"Thank you, Tails," he let go of his shoulders as he walked out of the garage, "for clearing that up." he left, leaving his blue flash behind as he ran.

Tails felt guilty. He thought he did something wrong.

~O~O~O~

It was night time. The moon was high up in the sky with the twinkly, dancing stars. And its bright light shined through Sonic's closed eyelids, making it impossible for him to sleep.

His eyes flicked right open as he rested on top of the roof. He tried getting his mind off of things but he couldn't.

Amy. Amy was all he could think about. Amy, Amy, Amy. Why did it have to be Amy?

He closed his eyes once more. But that didn't help either.

Memories flashed back into his mind. About her.

 _Why did you leave, Amy? Why did you leave me-I mean 'us' this way? Where did you run off to?_

He groaned. He stood up, his elbows rested above his knees, staring at the bright white light that reflected off the moon.

 _But, all I wanted to say was...I'm sorry. You must've left because of me, right? If I did something, I didn't mean it. I know that I make you mad and crazy but I kinda like it. I know that this weird to say, but...I miss you. And I take it all back of what I said about you before. I'm just not used to you not being here with all of us, not close to me. It makes me feel that something is missing. Ever since we both met, you grew so attached to me that I grown used to it and its hard for me to accept that you are gone._

 _I need someone to check up on me and tell me that I'm okay and you, Amy, are the only one who can do it._

* * *

 **Hoped that you liked the chapter as I much enjoyed writing it! But I'm pretty sure that you want more, right?**

 **WELL, KEEP IN MIND THAT THE MORE REVIEWS, THE MORE I UPDATE SOON! :)**

 **Sorry for wrong grammar or misspelling. Until next time!**


	5. Gone

**I'm so sorry I took so long with this chapter but I needed to think hard about this one. You see, I just don't write them down on paper as I'm supposed to do but I immediately just start typing it as far as my mind could come up with and right now, I'm all out of ideas so I needed some time to think.**

 **I'll be glad if you guys could give me some ideas if you don't mind :) Thank you**

 **UPDATE:**

 **Thank you so much on the ideas, everyone! I really appreciate it!**

 **Unknown** **: You're totally right on that one :)**

* * *

Amy was gone. And without Amy, Sonic didn't what else to do. He refused to believe that she was gone for good. Amy isn't the type of girl to go away from her love for that long. She just starts to cry again on how much she missed him. Yeah, or at least, that's what Sonic believed. That Amy was going to come back any moment now. Yeah, maybe.

And he's going to yell back at her on how crazy she was to leave them without saying anything.

It was midnight and Sonic lied down on the cold roof as he tried going to sleep once more. But he didn't feel comfortable. He tried stretching but that woke him up even more. He hoped off the roof and went for a run.

The cold wind is what he needed right now. He remembered the time when he carried Amy in his arms, running into the night as she was fast asleep. He found her in a meadow full of flowers, curled up into a ball. She was shivering as the cold wind touched her soft, smooth peach skin. And that's when Sonic heard her call out his-

"Sonic."

He immediately stopped, making a loud "screech" as his shoes dug deep into the ground. "Amy?" he blinked in disbelief.

 **UPDATED STORY**

He looked from where the voice was coming from. But he could've sworn that he heard Amy's voice from the distance. Could she had come back?

He walked beneath the dirt that crunched every time he took a step. His hands were into fists that swung low besides his small torso. His mind wondered on about the missing hedgehog. His question will forever remain unanswered until the day he'd finally sees Amy again. But when will that be? He started hallucinating her voice inside his head as he continued to walk further more into the darkness.

He'd wondered if he's gone crazy about the whole thing. Worrying about Amy like this, he felt strange. Illusions of her appearing every time he thought of her. This isn't how a famous hero should act. A girl would just interfere with ones job. Even though Amy has never gotten involved in Sonic's battles.

"I'm not going to give up, Amy," his voice became louder as it echoed around the mountains, "I WILL FIND YOU! WHERE EVER YOU ARE!"

He ran across the mountains in a flash, searching and circling through every cave through every crack there was. Hoping to find a clue that could be related to Amy's disappearance. He immediately stopped when he noticed that the sun was peeking out of mountains tips.

"Day break already?" he scratched his ear.

* * *

 **AT BYGONE ISLAND...**

"And while we're at it, why don't I take a bath?" Amy shyly takes a sniff under her arm, "I could totally use one."

"A bath?" Sticks raised a brow. Amy widened his eyes in shock.

"Don't tell me you don't know what a bath is!" she said throwing her hands in the air.

"Nope. But there is a place where I get clean." Sticks pointed to a place where it looked a bit overgrown and dangerous.

"Oh, really?" Amy sarcasticly said. Both Amy an Sticks stopped on their tracks once Amy realized that her suitcase was laying down right in front of her. A smile appeared on her face once she picked it up and walked away when-

"Wait! Aren't you going to clean yourself?" Sticks reached for her arm.

"Huh? But there's not a bath tub in sight."

"Sure there is." she pointed again to that one place which Amy thought was dangerous.

"No thank you. I want to live."

"There's a hot spring." Sticks smirked.

"Oooo. A hot spring! Can we go there, oh please?" Amy pleaded.

"Sure."

~O~O~O~

They both arrived with smiling faces. As Amy was anxious to see the hot spring to quickly dive into it.

"Here we are!" Sticks informed her. Amy gasped at the sight of the place. A big lake with steam coming out if it. The leafs completely covered the sunlight as fireflies illuminated the place as flowers falling from the trees, descended as they were floating in the air. And the whole area was completely surrounded by trees and plants that made the place POP.

Amy tinkered around the place. Sticks found it funny as she was acting like a little girl.

"Sticks," she sounded as she was out of breath, "this is amazing! If only Sonic were-oh."

Sticks caught her attention. "Who's Sonic?" Sticks raised a brow.

Amy blushed at the name. "Just an imaginary friend." she pulled her quill behind her cheek.

"Oh."

Amy gazed off onto the flying fireflies. "Yeah, imaginary."

Sticks and Amy spent the whole afternoon in the hot spring. Having fun as they bonded even more. They've returned back to Sticks' burrow and it was finally night time were Sticks was finally asleep and Amy stood outside, starring at the stars.

In her hand, she a picture of Sonic and her. She weakly smiled on how much she held held him into her arms.

"I have to learn to forget you now, Sonic. I loved you so much that...that I have to let you go," a tear rolled down her cheek and fell into the picture of her loved one, "It hurts to see you right now, I can't suffer any longer that I just have to give up on you. You've toldin' me...that I should let myself be free. And this is what I'm doing right now. It hurts to let you go but, I have to move on. You'll finally be happy, with Sally by your side. Just promise me that...you'll never forget me." she gently stroked the image as she held it tight to her chest, letting go of all her sadness. "Goodbye. Sonic."

She ripped the picture into millions of pieces and through it to the wind for it to carry it off. The pieces flew in a circle into the air and scattered all over the island.

"Until one day, Sonic. We'll meet again."

* * *

 **AT THE MOUNTAINS...**

Sonic slept through the whole day in a cave, since he was pretty much awake through the whole night looking for Amy.

He woken up just when the sun was going down. As Amy quickly came to mind.

"I've completely search for you everywhere, Amy. I've checked all around the world for you. Twice. But I won't give up hope on you, where ever you are. Hopefully you're safe and that someday, you'll come back. I just wanted to let you know that, I'll never forget you. A day shall not pass, when I get to see your cheerful smile. We'll meet again, no matter the distance or time, I know we will."

* * *

 **Sorry guys. I took very long, about two weeks I think. But here it is. Hopefully you enjoyed it :)**

 **Sorry if there was ever misspelling or wrong grammar. I did this in a rush :/**


	6. Un-telling

**Back at it again with a new chapter! I'm so sorry, I couldn't resist XD I was so in a good mood I guess. You may wonder if Sonic and Amy will ever see each other again. Well, yes! Of course they will! Whats the whole point of making this story XD?**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **You may not seem to care but... I've made another story! :D So happy that I did. Yes, its another SonAmy story. I had this idea on my mind and I decided to write it down. But I'm pretty sure there are many stories about the one I'm coming up with. But it includes Shadow ;) Letting you know that the story takes place in the middle ages**

 **So there is a love triangle between them soooo. But let me just tell you that Amy does end up with Sonic. Go ahead and check it out if you have the chance :D THANK YOU**

* * *

 **AT THE MANSION...**

Sonic had return back home from his long hours of search. Already tired from looking and looking for Amy. He needed a rest but before he did, he went to visit Sally.

Meanwhile at the same time, Tails had something planned for a while. He's going to find a way to somehow communicate with Amy. Something he had never tried before and he was eager to come up with something to do it. Yes, even though he doesn't know where she's at, he will try anything to figure it out.

It took him a couple of hours to come up with a blue print. To design an invention that will somehow connect between two dimensions from this world and the other.

He reached over his box of tools and took out a pen as he quickly added some few adjustments to his blueprints. He was oddly surprised to fine a pen in his tool box. He couldn't remember the last time he organized it. But for now, he let that duty aside.

Setting the pen down, now it was time to find some parts for his new invention. So he headed off to the junk yard.

* * *

Sonic sat besides Sally once again. She rested against the bed with a cooling pad over her forehead. Sonic sighed as he said, "Sal?" he gently touched her fingers to signal her that it was him.

Her eyelids twitched as she slowly took her time to open them. "Sonic." she said smiling weakly.

"Hey, how ya feelin'?" he greeted her with a warm smile. He slipped off the pad as he thew it away, walking over to the fridge as he grabbed a solid ice pad. He rubbed his palms against the pad to warm it up a bit. Placing it on her forehead, he sat down again.

"Well, thanks to you I'm feeling better and better."

"Geez. I can't take all the credit, Sal. Ella has been here to help ya out and all." he kicked back his arms, resting his head above them.

"You're right. But anyway...what have you been up to lately?" she reached for a cup of water that was out of reach as Sonic quickly handed it to her.

"Well," he was nervous. Anything he could say could start off with another argument again, "I've been...running." _Good one Sonic, good one_.

"Oh?" Sally took a sip out of her cup as she handed it to Sonic. To Sonic's view, he could tell that she wasn't buying it.

She shut her eyes as she let out a sigh. "You went to look for her, haven't you?" she said coldly.

Sonic knew that this was something he couldn't deny. Amy was just on his mind 24/7. He just couldn't _forget_ about her like that. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah."

"I understand. Its something that Sonic the Hedgehog would do. Its a heroes duty to protect and worry about their teammates."

Sonic was completely stunned. He wouldn't expect Sally to say such things. His fingers gently stroked her warm cheek.

"But it was also my fault." she inhaled a mouth full air as she couldn't bare to tell him next.

"What to do mean by that, Sal?" Sonic took his hand from her cheek.

"I would always get her mad. I would make fun of her. I would even take you-uh I even called her pathetic." she let out a chuckle.

"Sal, no way?! You should've known that she'll get that angry. That's something past the limit with Amy!" Sonic swift his hand aside. He walked over to her side as he raised her torso gently, embracing her.

"Nothing like that is ever gonna happen again, I promise. I will...forever stay by your side." but deep down inside, Sonic was a little unsure about what he said. But he said it anyway, to truly convince himself so that it be true.

"Will you...be my one and only? Don't go looking for her again." her hands made their way to Sonic's back, hugging him even tighter.

"Yes." something that she didn't know, Sonic found himself crossing his fingers.

* * *

Tails had returned from the junk yard with massive piles of...junk. He first started to dismantle them as he through them into a big giant machine. Specifically made for watching old parts.

He focused on grabbing every tool he'll needed to make his ultimate invention yet. Despite on how he doesn't know how long this will take. He'll give it a shot.

 **FEW DAYS LATER...**

He was exhausted. But glad he finally made it.

He switched on the little lever to the device as a little hologram appeared, floating in mid air. The screen looked black and white, as in it was scratched. But it finally made a signal where the image appeared to be Amy Rose.

* * *

 **Okay, sleepy time now. Cause this girl is tired. So I know that maybe this chapter didn't seem interesting to you. I know XD. It didn't seem to me either. But oh well, something is something.**

 ***whispers in your ear* did you read my new sonamy story yet? X'D**

 **Sorry if there were ever wrong misspelling or grammar. Asta luego ^.^**


	7. Time Pass

**25 REVIEWS ALREADY?!**

 **Thank you guys so much! You don't know how happy you made me right now. I could just hug you all for being such nice people.**

 **I'm back with a new chapter and I know what you may be wondering, WHEN ARE SONIC AND AMY GONNA MEET?! SOON very SOON. Just bare with me on this last chapter of them being apart for a bit longer, okay? D': I know, I'm heartbroken as well. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **AT BYGONE ISLAND...**

When Sticks had told Amy that she was going hunting, Amy told her not to. She would rather prefer eating something healthy than an animal with lots of oil. So she suggested Sticks to go with her and find something else to eat. She tried telling her that she had to find a way to stop hunting poor animals for food. But Sticks wouldn't agree with it. She would eventually try.

"Now c'mon, Sticks," Amy let out a laugh, "It really isn't that hard."

"Easy for you to say, Amy. That's how I was raised. I'm a wild BADGER who lived her entire life in the jungle, all ALONE!" she through her hands in the air.

"Well, I can't blame you for that." she reached into her picking basket and through her a strawberry into her mouth. "It's just...killing animals is wrong. They should be free and happy! Just like you and me."

Sticks mushed her food in delight, making googly eyes on how much she loved the taste. She ran into the basket full of berries when Amy held her head by her hand.

"Nope. If you want more berries, then you can go and look for 'em. They're scrambled all over the place."

"But how would I know which one is a berry?" Sticks hopped down to the ground, already sniffing the grass and dirt. Amy grinned, but laughed on how funny she looked.

"You don't find them in the ground, Sticks. They're in bushes, high trees. You just have to find them. I'll look over here and you look over there, okay? Okay."

Amy started off with a near blueberry bush hanging around in the woods. She kneed down when she felt a sharp object slightly cut her knee. She let out a little yelp as she quickly stood up. She rolled up her dress to see the wound and sure enough, it wasn't that big to worry about. She kneed, carefully this time, looking for the sharp object.

She felt a little bump beneath the grass and picked it up. She gasped when she saw what a beautiful looking thing it was. A gem stone. She rubbed the dirt off and smooth the edges a bit.

She rubbed it once more when a bright flashing light came out of the stone. She jumped back, startled completely.

She had trouble finding the stone since she had dropped it. But once it was flashing again, she immediately followed it. She hid behind a tree where she took a little peek of the flashing gem.

Coming out of it was a hologram, as if it were trying to connect to something.

"Now, hmmm. How do you work this thing?"

Amy gasped with widened eyes. It was Tails! But how? How did Tails possibly just pop out of that gem? Could it be that he has finally figured out where she's been hiding all this time? That didn't matter to her right now. It was Tails, her long-not-seeing friend. And she was so happy to see him. She ran out of her hiding place and scared the poor fox with a scream.

She held up the gem into her hands and raised it so that their eyes would meet.

"Tails! Is that really you?!"

"Amy?" Amy nodded like crazy. Tails studied her for a bit, looking a bit confused until he had finally realized that it was her.

"AMY! I can't believe its really YOU! Yes, I've made it!" he through a punch in the air.

"Made what?"

"That's not important right now. How you been? Wow, just look at you now! You changed appearance!"

"Ohhh, Tails! It's been so long now!"

Tails looked a little confused and said, "What do you mean by that, Amy?"

"I _mean_ that its been a year since I've seen you!"

"A year!" Tails let out, "But it has only been three days since you left here."

Amy disagreed. "No. Its a year. I'm guessing that the pass of time is very different from there."

"This is very weird." Tails rubbed his chin.

"But anyway," Amy was a little nervous to bring up the question, "How's Sonic doing?"

"Since its been a year already, I guess that you can't completely forget about him." he let out a chuckle.

Amy blushed in embarrassment. But she noticed Tails' face expression changed by the mention of his name. She could tell that maybe he already found out.

"Never mind him, but...does he know?" she went over to sit down below a tree.

Tails nervously rubbed his head and said, "Yeah."

"TAILS!"

Amy's eyes widened in surprise. Her heart began to beat faster at the sound of his voice.

Tails yelped, his invention slipped from his hands. Grabbing it again, the connection between Tails and Amy was starting to fail. Her image flickered in the screen.

"Is-that-So-nic?" he could barely make out what she had said.

"Crap! Its Sonic and he's coming! Amy, I really got to go!"

"Tails, but..."

"Bye!"

"WAIT!" Amy shouted out before the screen disappeared. "TAILS! TAILS! TAILS! NOOO!" tears began to fill her eyes. Its just been so long that Amy had the chance to talk to her long time seeing friend. She was so happy to see him after one year and now he's gone again. And Sonic. Just when she was about to forget him, that feeling came back to her again. Pain.

"UGGGH! YOU JERK!" she rolled her hand into fists and began screaming the word "jerk" a couple of times. She repeatedly hit the dirt, making deep holes into it.

~O~O~O~

Sticks found her laying around in the ground, fast asleep. She leaned in closer and noticed how much her outfit was damped. Her cheeks let out a bright red of a color that expressed how warm she was. She saw dried up tears in her face that rolled down to her shirt.

She couldn't figure out why she was this way but it was getting pretty dark to see. So she carried her back to her burrow and placed her into her bed. Sticks watched her reactions as she slept. She found it rather interesting because she was sleeping in such a way that made Sticks want to join her.

Her ears pointed upwards when Amy began mumbling in her sleep.

"Sonic...you jerk..."

Sticks thought that she may have been attack by bandits or at least this was a normal thing.

"Who is Sonic?" she whispered. But she didn't mind when she had a hand full of berries in her basket from before. Well okay, she admits that she snatched it from Amy while she was out. And she waited till the next day.

 **3 YEARS LATER**

 **Amy's (POV)**

Four years had past since the fist time I had a talk with Tails. He said and complimented me on how much I grew and how very mature I am now. I smiled, waiting for that day to come. I am now a girl of twelve years old, then how I was back then. When I first came here, I was only nine. But I'm not the only one who grew mature around here. Sticks did also. And I'll say that she looks fantastic. I remembered the first time I met her, she was round and chubby. Now, she's tall and slim. Still shorter than me in some way.

I'd figured that it was about time that I had my very own place to live in. And so, I constructed my house, with a big help of my best friend, Sticks. I was very happy with it. I filled my home with lots of collectible items from my trips in Bygone Island.

But one day, I found myself searching through an old box of pictures in it. I was cleaning up my closet when that same box fell from high above and hit the ground with pictures scrambled all over the place. I bent down to pick them up when I suddenly see a corner of a blue photo appearing from the very end of the stack.

I picked that up instead and fully gasped. That image! I had taken it before. In that picture, I saw Knuckles, Tails, me and...wait. I couldn't make up what a cut out piece was doing there. It was missing. All I saw that the corner of the picture...was blue. Someone that I knew...was blue. But who? I can't seem to remember. So I had to bring it to Tails on that idea.

Now that I found a way to communicate with Tails, by talking through a gem stone, there was something I wanted to tell him for a long time now.

"Tails." I knocked on the gem.

"Yes, Amy?" an image of him finally appeared.

"I believe its time for me to tell you were I'm at."

Tails widened his eyes.

* * *

 **Ooooo cliffhanger. Hehehe!**

 **So you may be wondering why does it say 3 years later and in Amy's (POV) 4 years later. Remember when I wrote that Amy had said it has been a year since she has last seen Tails. That counts as 4 years. Just to clear that up for ya.**

 **So what will happen next?! *evil laugh* who knows.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think before Sonic and Amy meet. Yes? okay :) I would probably upload faster if you can check out my other sonamy story, PLEASE? No? okay :)**

 **Sorry if there is wrong spelling or grammar. Later ;)**


	8. I Finally Found You

**I'm ALIVE!**

 **I know that I've been gone for long but...I got a life, ya'know? I also have been reading many books to give me more inspiration and learning how to write well literature. So I know that you've been waiting a long time for this and now its here.**

 **ABOUT THE CHARACTERS**

 **There's a few misunderstandings about the ages of the characters. So I decided to clear that up since it was a little confusing. Even I'm confused XD So I'm going to be changing them up a bit. Lets say it had been 3 years since the gang haven't seen each other, alright?**

 **Sonic - 15 NOW 18**

 **Tails - 8 NOW 11**

 **Amy - 12 NOW 15**

 **Sticks - 10 ( I'll assume that, that's her age)**

 **Knuckles - 16 NOW 19 ( CAN YOU BELIEVE HE'S SIXTEEN! ONE YEAR OLDER THAN SONIC! LORD, JESUS!) I didn't know that, okay? XD**

 **ANYWAYS . . .**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yes, Tails. Hope to see you soon." Amy had just signed off from a long conversation with Tails.

It just had been one of those days when Amy had long talks with him everyday. It was a struggle for Tails of course. Sonic was always around and usually they had to end their time together since he couldn't be caught.

So Tails was left astonished. After three years, Amy finally decided to tell him. After so many times of asking and begging, he finally got what he wanted. Pressing the "off" button, he immediately stepped back. Hands on his head, trying to memorize all that she said. And without even thinking, Sonic barged in with a proud smirk on his face.

He stumbled upon the paralyzed fox. A quick change of expression flashed around his face. He bent down on his knees, placing a finger on his chin. Asking him self if he was playing charades or if he seen a spider walking around. He was standing perfectly still for the matter.

"Whats with the sudden look, Tails?" he had asked, slightly patting his back.

"W-what?!" coming to reality, he chocked on his saliva.

Tails' laboratory suddenly caught his eye. Sonic stood up perfectly, catching a quick view of a machine just at the corner of the room.

"What have you been doing in here, bud?" walking over to the machine that was covered over by a white sheet, he glanced over to a board that said, "DON'T TOUCH".

"Whats this for?" he said, pointing directly to his latest invention.

Tails looked over his shoulder, realizing that he was near the same teleportation device he built from the day Amy was sent back home. If Sonic were to get his hands on it before Tails did, he'll be screwed.

"Uh, Sonic?"

"Yeah?" his eyes were still glued to the white sheet, his finger tips were just a few inches away from grabbing it.

"I think I know where Amy is!" he shouted, not making contact.

Sonic ears twitched. Hands jerked back from the sheet. Slowly turning his head to the side, facing Tails, he looked at him with widened eyes.

"What was it that you said?" he stumbled over his wobbly legs that couldn't handle his weight any longer. His hand reached near a counter for support. His mind wondered at the mention of the name. Amy. Could it be possible that Amy was even alive? Does he even remember her?

"Amy, Sonic," -walking towards him- "I know where she is." he grabbed his arm and wrapped it around his shoulder, helping him to his feet.

His heart pounded even louder than usual, eyes became irritated and his whole body itched. Was this even normal?

"Its the time to go see her." Tails said with a final saying, heading for the machine.

* * *

 **AT BYGONE ISLAND...**

In the evening, at some point Amy went over to check up on Sticks once in a while. She had let herself inside her burrow, knowing that Sticks was somehow be busy by the lookouts of some alien attack or by somewhat it seems.

"Stick?" Amy called out. Settling herself on a chair. Her eyes wondered at every detail inside her unorganized home. Which makes her think how Sticks could possibly live in a house with such poor caring of it. She could've at least tidy up a bit so that she'll feel welcomed.

She had wondered where the paranoid badger had gone. She couldn't have gone out without saying anything of course. Amy would somehow accompany her if needed.

"STICKS?!" she called out again. She then yelped by a bolting crash that came from inside her storage room and out she came with a pile of junk surrounding her.

"What?" she jumped right out of pile and started throwing some of it away back inside from where it came from.

Amy's jaw dropped. Astonished at the big mess Sticks held inside her storage room.

"W-what's all this?! There's so much junk here!" she sat back down again, worried that she might faint.

Sticks looked at Amy and at her pile of collectible items. Cocking her head to the side, she ignored the comment and continued throwing it all back inside the room.

Amy stormed to her side. Yanking her arm back, Sticks dropped an old jug and broke into may pieces. She pulled her arm back and had dropped to her knees.

"MY JUG!" she screamed out. Quickly picking up the pieces, she laid them out on the table.

She gasped, "Sticks, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to!"

"That was a one of a kind jug. And now it's gone." she said, as if ignoring her apology.

"I'll go get you another one! Okay? I promise! I'm really sorry, Sticks." she went over to the pick up the rest of the pieces.

"You, can't!" she turned her head to face her. "That jug was really special and I'm afraid that there's no other to replace it."

"Nonsense! I will find one, Sticks! Just wait!" she placed the pieces on the table and headed over towards the door.

"No, no. Its all right." she waved her a good-bye.

She ignored that comment and said, "Just to let you know, my, uh . . . friends are coming over tomorrow." she looked away as she closed the door behind her. She returned back home. She'll eventually find that jug another time. Now, she had to rest for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

 **AT THE MANSION...**

It was a rough morning for Sonic and Tails. They did went over and told the Thorndyke family. They didn't take it very well. They all started saying that they couldn't go, or that if they did, the whole family had to go with them.

It was something that Sonic and Tails didn't have time to deal with right now. They have been living with them for three years. What more could they possibly want from a hedgehog and his mobian friends? Not to mention the many times that they saved the city from Eggman's evil schemes. Even he said he was tired of the old place.

"Well," Sonic interrupted their discussion, "It was nice knowing ya! And serving you these three years. But it's now time to say, Adios!" he grabbed Tails' arm and flew off running outside.

"WHAT?!"

"SONIC?!"

"COME BACK!"

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!"

"Hurry, Tails! Lock the house!" Sonic shouted out.

"I'm trying!" his fingers fumbled over the button of his controller.

"There!" clicking a button that said, "LOCK DOWN MODE" laser beams appeared from every corner of the house, reaching to every spot there was until it was fully covered.

"The beams won't hurt them, right?" Sonic asked. Looking at the trapped family with angered faces, shouting at them.

"Nope. Now c'mon. The beams won't last that long."

Tails grabbed Sonics' hand and pulled him inside the plane. Where the rest of his mobians friends were. They all greeted them with smiling faces. As Tails turned on the plane's propeller, they immediately took off. Sonic looked down, where the family was finally released from the beams and had ran after them. Screaming them to come back.

Sonic threw off a peace sign at the angry folks. He immediately hoped off his seat and landed on one of the plane's wing. Tails handed him a clear sphere of a floating galaxy inside it. He looked at Tails in confusion. Taking the sphere in his hand, he had finally got the idea.

Sonic threw the ball into mid air. Just a few feet in front of the plane. It exploded as it dissolved into shinning powder. As they got closer, it revealed that it turned into a big machine, forming itself into a big circle. Inside was a sudden appearance of a portal. Sonic was unsure if this was safe to go inside. He believed that no one even went in it. Tails had told him so that one person did. And she made it to the other side safe and sound.

He looked at Tails as he looked back at him. He was smirking and Sonic was worried.

With one big loop, they entered inside. The portal closing behind them.

* * *

 **AT BYGONE ISLAND...**

The sun rose up from behind the mountains, hitting directly over the tips of the home of Amy Rose. The light bounced off from the walls, to the mirrors. Reflecting on her face, she tiredly lifted her self up. Stretching her tired body, followed by a yawn, she slowly made her to the bathroom, splashing her face with cold water, sending chills through her cold body.

All morning she kept herself busy for the following moment that was about to happen. In a few hours.

She wanted to look presentable as she could. So she took a look inside her closet and searched for a nice, suitable outfit. But none of them were right for this special day. She didn't want to look too fancy either. Her fingers dragged along each other of her clothing when she stopped at the touch of a soft, red dress. She took it out sternly, finding it stuck inside. She had looked at for a long time.

She had remembered her usual red dress. She hasn't worn it since the day she'd came here to Bygone Island. She kept it inside her closet for memories. She draped it on her body, taking a look at her mirror. She smiled at how silly it looked on her. Too small. She won't be able to wear her favorite dress anymore. It was nice while it lasted. She placed it back inside her closet, hanging it neatly inside its place.

She rubbed her chin in annoyance. She still couldn't find anything else to wear. Surprising that she was still in her pj's, she couldn't go looking like that.

Looking over her shoulder, she spotted the pile of fabrics across her room. Soft pink cotton and a few buttons. She had an idea.

Hopefully this would come out just as she wanted it.

~O~O~O~

It took a full day for Sonic and Tails to arrive. He still had no clue where they were headed.

Not only that but they were making a few stops along away. Dropping off their friends to where they belong. Until all was left with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

Tails and Knuckles where very irked about Sonic's very peevish behavior. He had complain all the way, asking every minute if they had gotten there yet.

Even worse was when Sonic had spotted the blue ocean along the view. He instantly jumped into his seat, shivering at the sounds of the ocean clashing against each other. It took up all of his strength to try and stay bold. Not to look like a fool in front of his friends.

Although Tails and Knuckles knew what his weakness was already. They chuckled silently.

"Tails?! WHY are we in WATER?!" Sonic said. He reached for a near plastic bag, breathing heavily in and out.

"Because we're already there." he replied nonchalantly.

"Huh?" he had already forgotten about his fear of water when he saw an island approaching their way. He lifted his head up high, seeing how the island was very big and green. He was about to ask another question when Tails had said that name. _Amy._

"We're here, Amy!" Tails said over a hologram. At the other side of it was a hedgehog, a pink hedgehog.

"That's great, Tails! I'll meet you all outside!"

Sonic had only seen the strands of pink quills, not having the opportunity to take a glance at her. Tails was blocking his view after all.

He had signed out when Sonic said, "Who's that?" pointing to the disappearing hologram.

"An old friend of ours, Sonic. Don't you remember her at all?"

"I think so. I don't know."

"Well, it will be a big _reunion_ , won't it?" Tails smirked over his shoulder.

Sonic was left confused. What did he mean by that? The sudden feel in stomach had started to hurt. Why did this happen?

"Alright, we're coming in for a landing." Tails had said before diving under at a pull of his lever.

Sonic had just peeked out a few inches of the plane. He really wanted to see who this person was. But the rushing wind in his eyes had made it impossible to see.

The plane landed successfully. Tails and Knuckles were the first to hop out of the plane.

As Sonic, he had a struggle on getting off. Seeing as the how big the plane was, he took his time. Part of him wanted to go and see her, but the other said not to. It won't go very well.

"Tails! Knuckles!"

Her voice. Her voice had brought him to reality. His ears flickered straight up a the sound of it.

"Amy!" Sonic heard Tails say.

"Yo, Amy!" Knuckles said after him.

 _Alright, Sonic. You can do this. This isn't something you should be worried about. She's, she's just a girl._ He clenched his fist tight into a ball. His eyes shut in a flash. _A very, very . . . special girl._

There was a sudden pause when she said, "Wasn't there someone else with you?"

His eyes had open at the mention of that. _ALRIGHT! NOW, IS NOW!_

He hopped off the wing of the plane. He had startled her for one thing. She had took a step back. Not a good sign.

A shock had struck him when they met eyes with eyes. After three years. Oh, how could he remember those beautiful eyes? So perfect, shinning. Sparkling of hope.

He didn't know what he was intent to do right at that moment. Gravity had pulled him closer. Walking slowly, not to make any quick movements, not yet.

She had taken a few steps back from his approach. It was clear to him that she still didn't recognize him yet.

But he did. At the sight of her, he instantly did. She had changed into a beautiful figure had become.

No longer her short red dress. But something more attractive in his eyes that went well with her small body. His eyes dropped down to her breasts. Firm, very firm and perky. Just the perfect size for her. Her hips were followed by curves at each side of her legs.

Her quills fully grown to her neck. They looked so soft that it made it irresistible to touch.

"Amy..." he had finally said after a long time of starring.

"S-"

Sonic quickly reached for her hand and yanked it to him, taking her body into his. They had finally made physical contact. After three years.

"I finally found you." he whispered warmly into her ear.

* * *

 **So when I was 12, I thought Sonic was 12 too! XD I was SHOCKED when I found out how old he was. My heart was broken! T-T**

 **Then I said, "So I can't date him?! NOOOOO!"**

 **And now I can! :D Hopefully you did enjoy this chapter! And that you had expected it like you wanted it.**

 **I was a little unsure about how I was gonna write their reactions but I tried to make it as detailed as I can :)**

 **Sorry for wrong misspelling or grammar. I really wanted to post this as fast as I could XD**


End file.
